The Paratroopers
by Soegampars
Summary: Jumped from the C-47 Skytrain above Normandy, and landed on hell. This is the story of the paratroopers of 101st Airborne Division... RnR and enjoy the fic! :D Update: Will rework on the first chapter so it will have better grammar and better story... :D
1. Normandy, Hell Entrance of Europe

It's my first fic about WWII. I'm sorry if this fic isn't good enough :D

Based on real event, Operation Overlord, but the details about the location still a fiction.

Please write your review, it'll help me to improve this story ;D

A/N:Dialogue in German translated using translator machine, it has big chance it has wrong spelling or wrong grammar.

This Story will tell you about what's going on after the paratroopers jumped off the plane above Cotentin Peninsula, France.

And one more thing, I'm Indonesian, so I can't speak and write English as well as the British and American do do :D

So, enjoy it!

**Attention!**

**No Flaming, don't do it if you don't like it!**

**6th of June, 1944. Above the Cotentin Peninsula**

* * *

"Stand Up!—Hook Up!—Equipment Check!", Captain shouted.

I'm Private First Class Alan Cosford, from 101st Airborne Division. This morning, the whole division with the 82nd will jump to the Cotentin Peninsula. Our task is to secure the rally point at St. Marie-du-Mont and stop the Kraut's bombardment aimed to Utah Beach.

Here we go, green light turned on.

"Let's go, folks!"

"Hey, Mick! Follow me, okay?". PFC. Mick Herrera, my best comrade, also my best competitor.

"What's the problem, Alan? Got scared? Hahah..."

Then I jumped off the plane.

Strong wind blew off my Thompson.

"Shit!"

I landed on a wetland. Luckily I landed on a dry ground. Well, I thought it was my day, I found my Thompson lying on the ground. And there he is…..

"Oh, shit. Ah, no, no, no! Further, you damn parachute! No!". Mick landed on the swamp.

"What are you doing there, Mick? Pretending as a crocodile?"

"Shut it, Alan! Why don't you help me outta here?"

"Don't be so spoiled, Mick! Grow up! You're a paratrooper! Let's move!"

We walked a couple yards and we saw some paratroopers….

"Flash!"

"Thunder!", one of them answered the password.

"Captain Bob?". Captain Bob Clifford, leader of F Company. My company.

"Alan and Mick. Okay, we're five now."

"Jack and Sergeant Carter, good morning!"

"Hey! Wacky Mick!", Pvt. Jack Walton, Mick's 'natural' enemy.

"Stay shut, will ya?", Sgt. Carter, just Carter. No one really know what's his name.

"We spotted German's Flak there. We got to disable that gun. Rally point is still 5 miles away from here. We'll get the gun, and we'll move outta this hell. Mick, you got a BAR right?"

"Aye, sir"

"You go with Alan, set up base of fire behind that bushes. The rest will follow me. We'll move ASAP once you open the firing contact"

We took position behind the tall and thick bushes…

"You got some spare ammo?"

"I got some. Adjust your sight, Mick. Or you'll shoot the flies"

"Shut it, Alan! Ready? Shoot!"

We started to pull the trigger….

"AMERIKANISCHEN INFANTERIE! Anggrif!", one of those Volksgrenadiers noticed our gunfire.

Captain's group showed up. They stormed the emplacement. They threw in some grenades. Some German dead on explosion, but there's one survived.

"Nicht schießen!", German shouted.

"What did he said?", Captain asked

"He said don't shoot, Capt"

"We can't hold captive a POW. What should we do? We must move ASAP", Carter said.

"Hit him?", Mick gave a suggestion.

"Agreed!" , and then Jack hit the German with his Garand's butt, he fell down and fainted.

"We obeyed the Geneva Convention and we'll leave him alive. Okay, everyone. Move out!"

* * *

To be continued…..

Please write your review

I hope you enjoy the fic

Just wait for the next chapter :D


	2. Rendezvouz with Destiny

**6th of June, 1944. 0430 hours. Somewhere in Normandy**

We walked for a couple mile to the Rally Point, it still gotta be some more mile to walk. But suddenly, we saw a glider was going to land somewhere nearby. Jack gave a signal to stop.

"What is it, Jack?", and then Captain approached Jack.

"Krauts MG squad, sir! There! That farmhouse, sir"

"Alan and…", gunfire! Its the MG42.

"Stay low!", Captain shouted.

"Alan, get close to that farmhouse and clear the emplacement with your grenade. That will buy us some time to move up! MOVE! Everyone else, covering fire!"

I ran to a big rock, and hid behind it. When I fired my Thompson, I saw some people came from behind that farmhouse, they're gone away.

BOOM!

German's farmhouse exploded and became a ruin. The rest approached me.

"Alan, how many grenades did you threw?", Mick asked.

"It wasn't me…."

"Then who?", Carter asked.

"I saw some people passed near that farmhouse"

"What?"

"Flash…", suddenly we heard voice came behind the trees and bushes.

"Thunder!"

"It's okay everyone! It's Captain Bob of the F company!", It's Lieutenant Alex, glider borne infantry.

"Alex Warner , how many man do you got?"

"We're 12, 1 was shot by that MG"

"You and your men blew that house, sir?", Jack asked.

"Yes, kid"

"Get down….", Jack warns us.

"Now what?"

"Kraut patrol, they found our destroyed glider", Alex said.

"Jack, vision on them"

"12 men, supported by LMG, and flamethrower"

"What's your order, sir?", I asked the Captain.

"We'll ambush them, automatic gun on the left side of the road. One clip, that's all, and let the rifleman do their part. Avoid friendly fire, surprise 'em with frags. Let's go!"

We were taking position behind the low wall and the rest took cover behind bushes, checked our own gear, and here they come….

"Frag…."

Grenades threw and the Germans surprised! Thompsons and BARs strafing the Germans, many casualties were inflicted on enemy's side.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! They are all dead! Nice work everyone! Rest of 'em must be looking for us, we better move now…."

* * *

**0600 hours, airborne troops' Rally Point, Ste. Marie-du-Mont**

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Company F? Ah, god! Good Morning, Captain!", men from the Baker Company saluted to the Captain and other officer.

"Hey, buddy! Where's the HQ?", I asked them.

"That one, big white building. And Supply Depot in that barn if you want to resupply"

"Okay, thanks"

"Anytime"

Now I could take some rest, I know it won't be long, but I think it would be enough. I'm very grateful that I could survive through D-Day.

"Hey Alan! Don't just put your feet on that rock! Get yourself here! You'll get fat if you don't move! Yeah hot chow! Heheh….", Mick yelled.


	3. God Save Us, God Save the Queen

"Hey Alan! Wake up! Let's go for the briefing!", Mick woke me up. Captain Bob came to gave us the next battle order.

"Company F, listen up! You with the other paratroopers are ordered to take Carentan! This place connects Utah Beach and Omaha Beach! We must capture it! So the troops on the beach can link up for the next offensive!", Captain shouted.

Carentan, I thought its enough 4 days vacation on this hell. Now we'll move out.

"Err... and one more, you'll be accompanied by Armored Division. Guard them, they'll give you full support. That's all! You have 30 minutes to prepare yourself!"

* * *

Thompson, Colt, ammo, grenades, helmet, cigarettes. Okay, I'm ready. And then a Sherman stopped in front of me…..

"Need a ride, buddy?", the Tank Commander asked.

"Sure, still enough for one more?"

"It's a tank, dude. Not a bicycle"

"Hey Mick, come on, this man will give us a ride"

The Sherman started to move. And in the middle of our trip, someone slapped Mick's helmet…..

"Good morning, fraulein!", It's Jack.

"Jesus Christ, Jack I'll kill you!"

"Wow, calm down, buddy. Enjoying the ride, huh?"

"You kept this man inside your tank?"

"Can't say no, but still he's noisy as hell", Tank Commander said.

"Finally, someone said that!", Mick was laughing.

The trip went so well, until then...

"You guys, get down from this tank!"

"What? I'm sorry if we…."

"No! Its krauts! Get off this tank! Now!—Turn right! Turn right! AT Gun took aim at us! Do a maneuver!"

* * *

Suddenly, German's AT shell hit the Sherman's hull. It left a big steel-crater on its surface.

"It didn't penetrate the armor. Keep moving!", Tank Commander said.

"What are you looking at!? Mind your head, fool!", Lieutenant Alex shouted.

Then I saw a British airplane, it's burned. They're not supposed to be here.

"Get down, Alan! MG nest in that house!", Jack pulled me down.

"Jack! Bring your bazooka! Blow that AT Gun across the bridge! Mick and Alan! Cover him and throw some grenades to that MG nest!", Lieutenant Alex shouted.

"Shit happens", Mick said.

Fierce fight occurred at the bridge, one Volksgrenadier tried to ambush us. He shot Mick's helmet, his action was over when I shot him with my Thompson.

"You okay, Mick?"

"Yeah, thanks to this heavy shit, I'm saved"

Someone came with a .30 cal and gave us support. Thanks to that support we made it to another edge of the bridge.

"Come on, Jack! Have your momma tell you how to use it?", Mick said.

"Shut up, Mick! Extra hands, Mick! Help me with the rocket!"

Mick loaded the rocket. He shouted, "Ready!". And the rocket launched, it hit the AT Gun and destroy the gun.

"Now we'll explode that MG nest! Let's go!", we ran, dodging the enemy fire, soon after that the bridge exploded. There's no way back now.

* * *

"What should we do?", Jack said.

"Keep fighting!"

"Stay there! Stay alive! We'll come for you!", Lieutenant shouted from distance.

"Okay, folks! Haul ass!"

We approach the MG nest, it's on the second floor of a house.

"We'll frag 'em, and then kick open the door and clear the house! Ready? Go!", grenades threw, killed most of them. We silenced the MG. I forced open the door.

"Go! Go! Get in!"

"It's clear!", Jack checked the second floor, where the MG was set up.

"Now we must fight our way outta here. Our men will come through the east bridge, we'll try to bring some mess for them"

"That's clear. Let's roll!"

Down the streets, we spotted an 88 on the intersection.

"Jack! Flak 88, neutralize the position!", one more rocket was on its way. We managed to damage it, but it was enough to disarm it. Jack was shot by the German on his leg.

"Pull him off this street!", they caught us on suprise. Panzer III came to the rescue. At the same time, we got another surprise, when the Panzer stopped and took aim at us, a rocket destroyed the Panzer. That's the British with their PIAT.

"Kill those bloody Jerry, lads! Fire at will! Jones, Connor! Help that Yanks, one of them is injured"

I don't believe it. We're not fighting alone….

"Aah, fuckin' Germans. Who is he?", Jack said.

"He's medic"

"Jones Kefford, and Connor Bailey, Medics of British 1st Airborne Division", Jones said.

"Brits? What the hell are they doing here?"

"I saw your plane burned at the field there, it's not your area. How you could land on this place?"

"I'll tell you later, is it better?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Medics, please take care of him, we'll go after your comrades"

* * *

We were searching for the other Brits. They're fighting to capture the German HQ at a house between the city and the Eastern Bridge. We were running to the one side of the house.

"Mick, you got some TNT?"

"Here you go, Alan!"

"Throw it through this window, the second floor is mine"

We threw it….

"Run for your life!"

We ran as fast as possible, ran to a safe distance. We watch them turned into a smoking ruin. I sat on the edge of the street. Let the rest of the regiment to clean up the city. And then Lieutenant Alex came…..

"You okay?"

"Thanks to that Brits, we still alive now"

"Where's Jack?"

"1 block from here, Brits medics take care of him", Mick said.

"Brits? How come?"

I don't know, they're our savior today. A couple days later, they were sent where they are supposed to fight. Now it's our duty to defend the Carentan. Recon regiment said Germans were planning to launch a counter attack. We must prepare ourselves, we can't lose this ground…..


	4. Defense of the Carentan

"Put some .30 cal here! Dig some more MG nest! We will put up fierce fighting here, serve the best for that fuckin' Krauts!", Captain Bob said.

Captain Bob will lead this trench line. It's been 3 days since we captured Carentan. Now we dug in defensive line to defend the Carentan from Germans' Counter-attack. Reconnaissance regiment reported Germans' forces position, they're preparing their attack with some heavy armor.

"Bud, call the gun batteries! Make sure they are ready to give some us some fireworks! JOHNNY CLEVELAND! You donkeys better pull off that AT gun or I'll shoot your ass!"

Day and night, we worked for this fixed defensive position. On the next morning, they're finally come to take back what was supposed to be theirs. I saw smoke concealed their movement.

* * *

"Captain! Smoke to the southwest!"

"Keep your head low, fellas! Open fire when they getting in the firing range! Mick! Where's that Mickey Mouse?"

"I'm here, sir!" , he shows himself out of a bush. Captain shocked.

"Dammit, Mick! If I got heart attack, I'll just smash your dumb face! Get yourself and your squad ready for the Armors!"

It's Panzergrenadiers…..

They were storming our position. Double panzer and an armored car. Now I know the worth of this town...

"OPEN FIRE!", Captain gave the order. "Chicken shooting, folks!"

"Mick! Panzer 2 o'clock! Immobilize those fat asses!". The rockets hit its track, they were immobilized, but not destroyed yet.

* * *

Carter showed himself. He came from nowhere, after all. He went all crazy, ran to that Panzer, forced open the hatch. And it's opened! That mad man threw TNTs inside the Panzer.

BANG!

The Glorious Panzer was turned into a smoking wreckage.

"Damn! Crazy enough, sir!", Mick said.

"Left this line for just 10 minutes to have my lunch, and this is what I got?"

"Welcome to hell, cowboy!", Alex said.

"No! They haven't taste some American firepower!", Carter took Mick's bazooka.

"I'll teach those bastards a lesson! Welcome to Rio Grande, fascists! Load!"

Mick loaded the bazooka…

"Ready!", he hit Carter's helmet. Now, he became real Mad.

Rocket launched and was on its way. It hit the Panzer's engine. It exploded the engine and burned the whole tank.

"Crazy Texan!", I said.

"Sir! More krauts coming!"

"Alan! Call for artillery support! Johnny! Give the man the coordinate!"

"112, 204, 25!", the Scout shouted.

"Battery 132! This is Fox 4! We're calling for artillery support! Fire mission! 112, 204, 25! The targets are infantries, tanks, and an armored car! Fire for effect!"

Not so long, the shells hit the Krauts. Sent them back with heavy casualties. The artillery battery gave them a true hell.

* * *

We saw some Spitfires flew across the sky, but they were not alone. Flak fired at those planes.

"Sir, flak…."

"I saw it! Alan, Mick, and Carter! Bring these men and secure that flak! Jack! Get down here! We gotta secure that wreck!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Carter, lead your men!"

"Yes, sir! Let's move! Don, bring that flamethrower! Ben, take your .30 cal! Jo, you gotta help Ben! Only ammo and grenades!", Carter shouted.

We walked through the woods, the place looked suspicious. Rough terrain, it's still quiet here. No gunfire, even no…. Kraut's flak, we found it.

"Get down!", Carter said.

"Set up base of fire here! Ben, Set the MG up! Mick, Alan! You're going with me. Donnie, bring your flamethrower! Open fire once the they're fragged! Rest of you will provide covering fire!"

They noticed us. An AT gun was covering that flak. It fired on Ben's position. They were forced to fire.

"Shit! Okay, guys! We will rock them all with grenades! Throw on three!"

We threw it. It smashed the Germans.

"CHARGE!"

And now….

We present the Carter the "MAD MAN".

He was shooting like a crazy. Ran to the AT gun, killed all of its crews. Then left some TNT on it. And yeah, you know the rest…..

"Cease fire! Cease fire!", I shouted.

The Germans are all dead. Carter killed them all. He didn't blow the Flak. Somehow, he kicked it like a bozo.

"Hey Carter! Stop it! Stop it, mate! It's all over, let's go back, buddy! Now you can have your lunch peacefully."

And it's over. That's what happened on that day. We repelled their attack, we made it. Another hell is finished. What a day…


	5. Operation Market Garden: Part 1

**September 1944**

Two months after D-Day and now we're going to enter Holland. Looks like my fellas have a better look, better than the time when we were at Normandy. Of course, they had some good rest for a month. Operation Market Garden will be commenced soon. This morning, we have a training to do. And at the next morning, we'll attend the briefing.

Soon after the briefing ended, Captain Bob came to me….

"Hey, Alan!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Message from Colonel Williams", Captain Bob said.

"Message?", and then I opened the envelope that Captain gave to me.

"You got promoted. Now you're a Corporal. Corporal Alan Cosford. And don't forget, there will be another briefing this night. The briefing will be hold at the Hangar 12", he said.

"Aye, of course, sir!"

"Okay then. Good morning", and then he left me.

At night…

"Your mission is to secure some bridges near Eindhoven. We'll secure the way for the Army. As soon after you captured them all, move to Eindhoven, catch up with the local resistance and wait for the rest of the Army to show up! Any question?"

"Sir! When we will jump?", Jack asked.

"September 7th, Private! It means tomorrow! Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Mick met me just at the outside of the hangar.

"New stripe, huh? You're lucky bastard! Heheh….", Mick said.

"Fight well, mate. You'll got it too"

**September 7th 1944, 0510 hours.**

"Hey, Alan! Package from the Captain", Mick approached.

"What package?"

"I dunno. I'm guessing that's a Thompson. He gave me this stuff in front of logistic tent", he said. And I opened it.

"Yeah, man. Look, your new shiny baby. Thompson SMG. It's not given to every single paratrooper, mate. You're the luckiest man I've ever seen. It will kill the krauts easily"

"Thanks!"

"Don't forget to get the ammo", he said.

We boarded the plane, these planes will take-off ASAP. I sat beside the Captain…..

"How's that?", Captain said.

"Thanks, Capt. I think it will greatly increase my count of kills"

"Hahah. That's what we all want"

Red light turned on. We stood up, equipment checked, I'm ready.

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!", Alex shouted as the jump instructor.

Peaceful flight, just some flak fire, but It didn't really hit anything. Almost no casualty on this flight. I landed on a field, and then unequipped my parachute. I ran to a trench, there were so many paratroopers hiding. Lieutenant Alex came….

"Alan, Coffey, Randall, and Benny! Come with me! We gotta clear that farmhouse at the crossroad! Let's go! Set your bayonet, this one gonna be a real fierce fighting!"

We arrived at a house. I kicked open the door. We moved in, and I went upstairs. When I enter the room, there was a German Soldier aimed his rifle to my head.

"Don't move! Put your gun! _Schnell!_", he said. Soon after, I thought I heard something from the window behind the German.

"_Bewegen Sie sich nicht, __fraulein__!_ Roof cleared!", Coffey aimed the German's head with his Garand.

Lieutenant Alex came upstairs...

"Guten Morgen, fraulein! Arrest this man, we haven't establish the HQ yet, so just put him in the warehouse or toilet or something, or just kill him if it necessary. I actually prefer to kill this man, though", Alex said.

"_Nein, __bitte__!_ I will tell you everything I know. I promise to be quiet, but please don't kill me!", the German said.

"Call Friedrich, ask everything he knows. Bring me the heavy weapons squad. And you German, you're lucky, the man who will get Intel from you will speak in German. And uhh… what's your name?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Ehrlichmann", he said.

"Okay then. Alan get back to the line! They will secure the city soon!"

"Veghel?", the German said.

"Yeah, know something about it?"

"Light defense, but defended by whole battalion and some tank squadrons"

"You hear this lady, Alan! Send them the intel!"

* * *

I went to the trench, Captain Bob was arranging his men.

"Captain! Lieutenant Alex got a prisoner, he wants Friedrich to interrogate the prisoner", I said.

"Get what you need, kid!"

"Friedrich, Lieutenant needs you in that house. Heavy weapons squad, Lieutenant said set up defense in that farmhouse"

"Prisoner, huh?"

"Yes, sir. Need extra hands?"

"With your Thompson? Of course, I got information the Able Company hauled their asses already with the Irish Guards from the north"

"Sir, the prisoner said the city defended by whole battalion and some tanks squadrons"

"They got some tanks too, and the most important they got guts, haha! We gotta move north and secure the bridge to enter Veghel. Gather your squad, Alan! D,E, AND F COMPANY! MOVE OUT!", Captain shouted.

To be continued….


	6. Operation Market Garden: Part 2

A/N: Special for this chapter, I will write the Captain Bob's POV too….

Hope you'll enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Alan's POV**

September 7th 1944, 1120 hours

We arrived at the bridge connecting the road from Eindhoven to Veghel. It seems this time it will be just a peaceful jogging for our company. No MG nest along the road, no Krauts' patrol, no gunfire, just beautiful view of the canals. Soon after, we approached the bridge….

"Boys! Split up to the side of the road!", Captain shouted.

"Sergeant Floyd! Take your squad and make sure the bridge clear from any Kraut!"

"Yes, sir! Move out, men!"

Carver Floyd, a good man from Tallahassee, he was in the Scout Regiment before he shot his own mate, and it's an accident of course. The rumor said he was the best shooter in his regiment, that's true before German sniper shot him.

"Sniper!", Carter shouted.

"Alan! Spot the sniper! Langley! Get your Springfield and go with Alan!", Captain shouted.

"Aye, sir!"

.

.

.

I took off my helmet, put it on the end of an wood branch. I push it out of a bush. A couple seconds, and the German shot it…

"The building straight by the bridge, fourth floor, first window from the left"

"Let me see", Langley said.

Bang!

Langley fired his weapon, I thought he got the Kraut. And yes he got the bastard…

"Gotcha! Clear shot!"

"Nice work, you guys! Move out!"

"Wait!", I shouted.

"Who promoted you to be a Major, Alan?", Captain looked angry, I approach him.

"Sir, Germans soldiers aren't idiots. They must be put up a better defense than a sniper"

"You can prove it? Then prove it, Corporal"

"Mick, Jack! You with me, let's go!"

"You want to be an one man army, Alan? Yes, you're the best bozo I've ever seen"

"Stop blabbering, Mick! We gotta secure the bridge for this men. Scan the area, mate"

I approached the bridge, and I heard MG fired from somewhere...

...

* * *

**Captain Bob's POV**

"Man down! Walton! Herrera! Pull him off that bridge! Langley, you got the MG's position! Take 'em out!", I shouted.

Once again, Langley fired his rifle. And he got the Germans again...

Damn good man. But I lost Alan, I'm sure he's not dead yet. He's a good man. He deserves to get another promotion, and even a medal for his valor.

"Medic!", Jack shouted.

"Yah...", the Medic answered.

"Just a scratch, not dead yet. Take care of him"

"Sure"

"Carter! Take your squad across the bridge and secure the river bank with the 1st and 2nd Platoon, rest of the company! Move out!", I shouted.

I thought it's clear. But not yet, a Panzer showed up with some infantries guarding it's back. And I heard gunfire from another side of the city too. The AT squad success took out the Panzer.

"Open fire!", I shouted. I got one, two, three...

"Reloading! Cover me!"

Shit, it's stuck! Then I forced open the door of a farmhouse beside me. I withdrew my colt...

One by one, shot to death by this old man. I didn't believe it how an old man could kill and annihilate his enemies just with a handgun.

"Captain! Sherman to the west!", Mick shouted

"1st Platoon! Defend and follow the tanks! 2nd Platoon! Storm the trench over there! Alex! Tell the 3rd Platoon to get their ass over here and give us support while we enter the town! D and E company! Outflank this city to the East! Make sure there's no way out for those bastards!", I shouted.

Fierce fighting occured in front of the German's trenchline. I estimated there were a company defended that trench, but none of them held a heavy weapon. They fought only with what they got. God bless you, this carbine already work again.

"INTO THE TRENCH!", I shouted. 5 minutes of fierce fighting to kill every single Kraut stood in that bloody trench.

"Sir! 88 at the Intersection!", Carter shouted to me.

"Call the AT squad! Platoon! Let's move!". We had to take the 88 out of our way, if we didn't clear it. They will wipe all of the Irish Guards' Shermans.

One of the tank commanders said the Cromwells squadrons will commence a charge through the town if the condition wasn't about to change soon. We saw the British Infantries approaching our position to replace us to guard the tanks.

"Joe! Load your bazooka! Squad! Give him covering fire when he's ready to fire! Got it?". Until now I still didn't believe it, 54 years-old man had to destroy a cannon to save many lives, but this is war. Welcome to Hell.

"Ready? Supressing fire! Joe, Fire! That's it! Move! Move! Move! Secure the Intersection!". D and E Company already push the German to their last defense in the Veghel, the Town Hall. The A and C Company almost reached the Town Hall from the West, now it's our duty to force the German to surrender or fight to their last men.

.

.

.

It's 1321 hours now. We made it, we pushed the all German in the town and forced them to regroup at the Town Hall. The Shermans bombarded them with High-Explosive. By the 1345 hours, they finally surrender, leaving only 12 men alive from the whole batallion. There were only 2 tanks left from 23-sized tank squadrons, but they made it to escape from the town.

"Good Afternoon, Captain", a British Armoured Officer, Major Bradley Dornier. They said he survived from 2 weeks of bombardment at Somme, at World War I. It's hard to said I must salute him. I don't know why, I just don't want to.

"Sir", i said.

"No need to salute like that. We have a same position here, commander of a group. I got information, Easy Company from the 506th PIR already secure Eindhoven. No Kraut"

"You have to move there, right?"

"No, 2nd Armoured will be there in a couple hours. We will stand this ground and wait for further orders", he said

"So do I. We, old men need to take a rest, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm too old for this stuff, thanks to that machine, I don't need to run on my feet anymore to kill the Jerries", we laughed together. He wasn't like I thought before, fellow old man in a war, we had the same fate to end up here.

At the night, I went to the medic tent, I was going to see Alan. And there he is...

"How is it, young man?"

"Aah, Captain. I'm okay, my only problem is I got three holes on my helmet. I think I'll need the new one"

"You'll got it, Corporal. Report for duty tommorow morning, Corporal. We have a lot of things to do"

"At your service, Sir!"

"Hey, Alan"

"Aye, sir?"

"Just say... I'm impressed with your valor. I thought I will recommend another promotion for you"

"I'll take on everything, Capt. I'd be honored to get it"

"Good afternoon, Corporal"

The day was ended peacefully. Sometimes, I compared myself with another old man, they spent their time with their grandson or their family. But I'm here just to kill people and collected sin. Though, our main objective is just to get Hitler all the way to Berlin. But yeah, I born for this shit. It would be better to take a hot chow to fill up this stomach, and a nap maybe.


End file.
